No es tarde para aceptar
by Lin Zu
Summary: "Apartó un momento la vista mientras escuchaba a su mayor y casi al instante frente a él, con grupo de chicas que no le interesaban, estaba lo más hermoso que había visto en mundo. No, no era simplemente algo hermoso, era más bien un Ángel." Su ángel y por supuesto, así pase el tiempo, nada los iba a separar
**Pues este es un AU, donde todos viven en un mismo mundo. Al principio lo iba a acomodar en otra base, pero así lo vi más fácil**

 **Espero les guste, este fanfic si va a tener continuación ;)**

 **Anakin: 10 años**

 **Padmé: 13 años**

 **Obi-Wan: 15 años**

 **No es tarde para aceptar**

 **Prólogo.**

El primer día de clases para todo niño era muy difícil y Anakin Skywalker no era la excepción. Veía desde las rejas de la escuela como su madre se despedía con una sonrisa implantada en su rostro, el decidido hacer lo mismo ocultando sus nervios. No conocía a nadie, era la primera vez que asistía a un centro educativo, puesto que su nivel económico no le había permitido ingresar unos años antes y por suerte, su amada progenitora le había enseñado todo lo que sabía.

Las clases no habían sido muy diferentes a como se las había imaginado y hasta podía presumir que ya sabía de lo que estaban hablando sus profesores por los libros que se había comido con la vista en sus tiempos libres de más pequeñito. Si preguntaban algo, él era capaz de responderlo fácilmente y observaba como todos sus compañeros se quedaban admirados. Eso, en cierta forma, le hacía ganar puntos para hacerse conocido en su segundo hogar.

Las horas simplemente pasaron rápido y en menos de lo que creía ya era la hora de recreo para todos. ¿Qué debería de hacer? Si había podido hacer frente en las clases, pero no se había dispuesto a hacer amigos para pasar la tarde, vaya dilema. Dejó que todos salieran primero y solo cuando se dio cuenta de que ya nadie estaba en el salón, sacó el juego y el sándwich que su mamá le había preparado con amor.

Comer solo no era divertido, pero aún no estaba seguro de que hacer así que decidió quedarse allí sin compañía.

—Hey.-llamó alguien desde la puerta

Bueno, creía que estaba solo.

Levantó la vista de su pupitre, topándose con un chico que parecía mayor que él. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la entrada a su salón y le miraba con una media sonrisa.

— _¿Querrá verse cool o algo?-_ se preguntó a sí mismo el joven Skywalker mentalmente.

— Muchacho, no creo que el primer día sea el mejor para quedarse en el salón sin hacer nada.-comentó señalando el patio. — Si no conoces a nadie por aquí, yo puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó desconfiado, sin embargo, el contrario cruzó los brazos y volvió a sonreír.

—Obi Wan Kenobi, ¿tú?

—Anakin Skywalker, andando.

El más pequeño terminó sus alimentos y salió con Obi-Wan del aula. Ya había tenido tiempo días atrás para recorrer el colegio con su madre, así que ahora solo conversaban para conocerse mejor. Kenobi se mostraba muy divertido y espontaneo, parecía de confianza y había descubierto uno que otro gusto en común, probablemente llegaría a ser muy buenos amigos.

Ambos llegaron hasta una barra de cemento para sentarse y más aun aprovechando la sombra de los árboles. En ese recreo también había conocido a algunos amigos de Obi-Wan y podía decir que también eran agradables. Nunca antes se había visto con Kenobi en su vida, pero parecía que el chico quería que disfrutase del colegio.

Apartó un momento la vista mientras escuchaba a su mayor y casi al instante frente a él, con grupo de chicas que no le interesaban, estaba lo más hermoso que había visto en mundo. No, no era simplemente algo "hermoso", era más bien un Á _ngel._

Una muchacha un poco más alta que él, de hermosa sonrisa y piel a simple vista suave, ojos claros y brillantes, sus finos cabellos cogidos en dos bolas bien acomodadas a los lados y esa túnica femenina que llevaba, blanca y pura, como todo su ser se mostraba ante él.

—Alto ahí, pequeño casanova, ¿soy yo o estás pensando mentalmente en lo muy guapa que es Padmé Amidala?-preguntó pícaro, el menor se sonrojó al instante.

— ¿Se…se llama Pádme?

— Sí y va dos años antes que tú, además de ser muy linda también está de lado de la democracia en la política y no está demás decir que es una de las personas más amables y bondadosas que podrías conocer, pero… según tengo entendido, a ella no le interesan las cosas románticas.

Anakin sin dejar de escuchar a Obi-Wan, seguía viendo embelesado a la joven. Ciertamente era más pequeño que ella, pero estaba seguro que para cuando creciera cambiara su perspectiva sobre el amor y podría invitarla a salir un día. No conocía nada sobre las cosas sentimentales, pero esa rápida aceleración en su corazón podía decir más que mil palabras.

Había quedado flechado.

— ¡Oye Padmé!-llamó Obi-Wan a la chica desde su lugar, Anakin enrojeció más.

La muchacha giró y sonrió, les dijo a algo a sus amigas y se dirigió a donde estaban los chicos. Al pequeño Skywalker le empezaron a sudar las manos, si tenerla lejos hacia que su corazón palpitara, entonces que ya esté frente suyo hacia que estallara. Obi-Wan le codeó un poco para que se tranquilizara.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestra joven dama? Hace mucho que no conversábamos un poco.

—Obi-Wan, haz sido tu quién se ha estado metiendo en problemas últimamente.-cuestionó con reproche, sus amigo se encogió de hombros riendo.

—Por cierto mi Lady, te presentó a un amigo mío que es nuevo por aquí.-dijo señalando a Anakin, el niño no supo que hacer.

Más Padmé le brindó una bella sonrisa y en ese mismo momento creyó haber estado en el cielo.

—Padmé Amidala, mucho gusto, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Ana-Anakin Skywalker, el gusto es mío, señorita.-contestó, tratando de comportarse lo más fresco y caballeroso que podía. La chica le revolvió los cabellos, ella estaba tocándolo con delicadeza y hubiera querido que así fuera por siempre.

Pero tocó el timbre.

— Pues Anakin, ¡espero que tú y yo nos volvamos grandes amigos! Por ahora ya es tiempo de que me vaya, pero en cuanto podamos, volveremos a hablar ¿sí?

—Sí, Padmé.-respondió sonriente mientras la chica se despedida con la mano y desaparecía entre la multitud.

 _Amigos._

 _Eso va a cambiar._

 **¿Qué les pareció? Dejen su mensaje para saber, alguna sugerencia :D**

 **Estaré actualizando de poco en poco**

 **Nos vemos,**

 **Lin.**


End file.
